bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episodes
Warning Any user found altering the Template for this page will be block. The Template is set up in a mane to allow it to display in an organized manner any attemp to distrup the paramaters will be consider Vandalism. WhiteStrike 01:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Season renaming I see that changes were made after the 6th of December on how seasons are divided and named. I don't want to start a (most common) argument about being in favour or not, but I don't seem to find anywhere any discussion on the matter. If anyone could point me in the right direction... Iasonnn (talk) 17:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) There is no discussion, this an opinion not required change. There was no reason that the seasons where at all accurate the previous way. The seasons are divided and named according to how they are placed in seasons according to viz media, plain and simple. No discussion is required on that point. This site doesn't bow to user desires on official issues (i.e. we dont change around how official information is presented just because of someones personal feelings). You either like it or dont. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Add chapter numbers on each anime/episode individual arcs? Can the administrators add what chapter numbers covered on each anime individual arc i.e. from chapters to chapters, which currently only had been stated in the individual episode's pages e.g. in the Episode List :- Agent of the Shinigami arc (Episodes 1-20 covered Chapter 1-70), Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc (Episodes 21-41 covered Chapter 71-117) and so on. Reason if users want to do a thorough & quick research they would not have to browse/click the end of each arc's last episode to find out what the anime arc's chapters it actually covered. Regards. Soulreaper1234 (talk) 02:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I see no problem with adding it to the intro text for each arc summary. I had previously looked at adding a section for chapter numbers for each episode, but decided against it when Wikia's new look squashed everything. There are now severe space limitations to deal with here. We cant add a new column to the table without making it too cramped, so intro/arc summary is best place for it. I was toying with the idea of removing the kanji & romaji from this page (anyone who wants them can see can look on individual ep page) and sticking the chapter numbers in their place, but no sure how others feel about this. Thoughts please? 14:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) This would be great & helpful plus it would save some time for people who needs to research things quickly, the kanji & romanji could be moved & hope there would not be any objection though. Soulreaper1234 (talk) 20:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I would be against this. The info is already on each volume page. I see no point adding it here[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What info is already on each volume page? What volume, you must be talking about the manga section, right? No. The suggestion/addition will only be added here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes, and Yyp was suggesting to removed the kanjis & romanjis (can look this inside the individual episode pg) to add the chapters the anime title covered, when the chapter numbers covered appeared there it will help with people who wants to do a quick & thorough research, so they don't need to browse or click on each arcs' episode ending to actually find out what the episode arcs really covered. Soulreaper1234 (talk) 05:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It's true that it's already on each volume page, but that means that the information is spread over 40 separate articles. As it is now, there's no easy way to see how the anime arcs correspond to the manga arcs, only how the individual episodes compare to individual chapters. I'm in favor of this. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 09:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll throw my support behind this. The Kanji and Romaji information is not necessary on this page and I think our audience would find the manga chapters being listed on this table more useful then the Kanji and Romaji. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New information Should we change the 'Powers Used' section? Because now we know that Sado's power is Fullbring or do we still mention it as 'Other power', as the reader doesn't know it yet?Empty moon (talk) 12:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :This site is full of spoilers for anime-only readers and has disclaimers on the main page to that effect. Anyone reading the site should be fully prepared to see such things, so it is not an issue imo. Changing it to Fullbring makes sense as that is what it is and we now know what it is called, so I support changing it (though I see you have gone ahead and done it already). Btw, for future reference, the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project's talk page would be a better place to ask this as it relates directly to their work. The project has a standardized layout for episode summary pages (which was made before we knew of Fullbring - I'll change that if there are no reasonably objections). 17:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I had done one already yesterday and because nobody changed it I decided to proceed changing the rest. Okay, thanks, will do in the future!Empty moon (talk) 18:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc on Adult Swim shown on SUNDAY?! Just wondering why did the air date show this arc came out on Sunday instead of Saturday? I know anime shows do not air on Sundays. Also there is a original schedule sheet that someone saved (cause it would not make sense for the other wiki for anime Durarara! and anime FMA: Brotherhood along with other re-runs of 'classic anime(s)' if there air date stated that they also air on Sunday). here is the link to the original Adult Swim schedule last year. http://www.webcitation.org/62rIGR3qh --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. (talk) 09:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Bleach airs at midnight, and although Bleach is on the Saturday schedule, the episodes technically air Sundays. -- 10:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I just turn on the TV to Cartoon Network channel just now and found anime Durarara!! airing at midnight and I scan through the schedule again....Anime Bleach aired on 11pm Central time every Saturday and re-run again at 3am Sunday. So more or less this wiki is on or follows the Eastern time schedule..... --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. (talk) 05:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :TV schedules follow eastern time scheduling. Adult Swim schedules their shows according to Eastern Time.-- Still Adult Swim has other time options shown when Bleach is aired and re-runs: Hawaii-7pm\11pm, Mountain-10pm\2am, Central-11pm\3am, Eastern/Pacific-Midnight\4am, & Alaska-1am\5am.....but whatever then (I don't want to really argue in here; just want to point it out) --Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. (talk) 06:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Their schedule is made around Eastern time. If anything, this site operates off of UTC. All votes end at midnight UTC and Bleach airs at 4 in the morning UTC on Sundays. This is what we go off of.-- Openings and Endings You know how there are some arc summaries that say the openings and endings at the end? Some do, some don't. I think it would be better if it was said. Is it okay f it was added?--Blossom Tree (talk) 03:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Page Overhaul Alright, so last night this page has been locked so that we may discuss changes to it. In my opinion, the page is unnecessarily long and the arcs broken up too much, the Bount arc being the prime example. The episode tables are also better off being thrown into a scroll bar. The arc summaries are good, but long and they already exist if you click the link at the start of each section. I do have a solution to this, though. If you look this page, you will find a complete description of the arc, as well as a list of battles. What I propose we do is merge the split up arcs as necessary, then add a table of associated manga chapters and anime episodes to each of the summary pages, then tab out this page and put the summary articles in the tabs. This way, There is a central hub where users can access all the battle, chapters, and episode associated with a particular arc in one convenient location. # I would agree, though id have to see this to actually fully be onboard.-- # I think anything to make to site more streamlined is good in my book.-- 04:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) #Tentative I'd like to see this first, maybe done up in a sandbox before any change is made to this page thought. 11:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) #Tentative While I am in favor of a overhaul I do not agree with a scroll bar and I think it should remain in Seasons but I do agree in needs condensed as the table and summaries make it look too long!! Revamp? Since this article has full protection wouldn't it make sense too... update it? The English Dub dates haven't been add in in months. BHM1250 (talk) 04:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC)